


Gold, Rainbow and Ash

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Haizaki, Double Penetration, Extra Game, Jabberwock!Haizaki, Jabberwock!Nijimura, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of pleasure between Nash, Nijimura and Haizaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold, Rainbow and Ash

_How did I end up like this?_

Haizaki didn't know the answer at that question, too distracted by the hands that were roaming up and down his body, making him shiver and moan under those expert touches.

“Are you having fun, Shougo?” The husky voice behind him asked, while his hands cupped Haizaki's groin and his mouth nipped his pierced lobe, lightly biting it. The nickname “The Magician” wasn't a joke, Nash Gold Jr. really could do magic with his body, especially in basket and sex.

“I'm sure he's enjoying this.” Nijimura muttered, sucking on Haizaki's neck and caressing his legs, making the younger teen groan in pleasure and nearly hit Nash's head with his, but the blonde grabbed a fist of his silver hair to keep him still.

“Careful.” Nash hissed, but he didn't seem so angry, since he continued to bite Haizaki's ear and put more pressure on the younger teen's clothed cock.

“Fuck...” Haizaki moaned, grabbing Nijimura' biceps and Nash's shoulder, urging them to strip off those damn clothes. He needed more, how could they even think that just some kiss and bites were enough for him?!

“You bastards...” He growled, glaring at Nijimura who stopped and lifted his head looking amused. If Haizaki wasn't enjoying himself so much he would have punched him!

But, for now, let's rewind time for a bit and let's explain how things ended up like this.

/Gold, Rainbow and Ash/

After the defeat in the Winter Cup, Haizaki decided to move to America where his uncle resided, to clear up his mind and forget about the Generation of Miracles and his stupid thirst of revenge. The boy even changed his hair style: he untied the cornrows at his left side and re-coloured them of grey, like his natural colour. It seemed like he wanted to left the past behind, but something was still restraining him, chaining him to his memories. He couldn't return fully at his Teikou self, however he wasn't the Haizaki Shougo of Fukuda Sougou anymore.

After admitting that he somehow liked basketball, he decided to try and search some worthy opponent in the play ground. Fate was really a bitch because, at the seventh day of his arrive in America, he saw a familiar figure dribbling a basketball in a lonely court: Nijimura Shuuzou, his former team captain and tormentor. Haizaki's first instinct was to run, but his legs didn't look like they would move any time soon so he just stood here like an idiot, admiring the elegant shoots that Nijimura was throwing.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Nijimura finally turned around and saw Haizaki: the surprised look on his face was so priceless that was worth the punch in the face that Haizaki received two seconds later.

After an hour of explain, insults, fights, the two of them collapsed on the ground, painting heavily with bruises on their faces and bodies, the basketball long forgotten in a corner.

“Want to make a tag-team with me, fucking punk?” That was the first thing that Nijimura said to Haizaki in a calm tone, looking to the other teen with a smile grin on his face, seeming to already know the answer.

Haizaki scoffed but nodded, bringing his gaze to the clear sky, while his ex-captain chuckled and, without Haizaki's notice, locked their fingers together.

(Obviously when Haizaki's mind clear up and saw the ambiguous situation he was in, he tried to punch Nijimura without succeeding).

/Gold, Rainbow and Ash/

After a month or so, the tag-team formed by Nijimura and Haizaki became famous for their synchronized playing... but also because of their relationship that they tried to hide, even if it was obvious to everyoner that they were together (Haizaki accepted to date Nijimura after the black haired boy continued to pester him for weeks and if the younger boy was truthful, he didn't mind it at all).

It was one sunny that they met Nash Gold Jr., who heard of the two and wanted to see them. Haizaki's first impression of the man who would become his captain was: sexy. Golden hair that shined thanks to the sun, mysterious blue eyes, a tribal tattoo on his left arm and a very nice body that could beat a model's (yes, he was talking about Kise).

His expression of totally fangirling (that how Nijimura playfully liked to call it) ended when his boyfriend (maybe it was more suitable lover, since the blackhead already went to base two... not that Haizaki complained, he was a teenager too and it wasn't like he was a virgin) slapped him at the back of his head with a annoyed expression (and people called him jealous).

“Stop eye-fucking him, brat.” Nijimura hissed, speaking in English because now that they were in America they tried to not talk in Japanese, however there were times (like now) that it would have been helpful if the blackhead spoke in a language that the sexy blonde didn't understand. Obviously Fate continued to hate him.

“I'm flattered, you two are sexy too.” Nash said, licking his lips, trailing his blue eyes on the others bodies, making Haizaki blush (he would deny this later) and Nijimura dragging daggers at him.

“But, sadly, I'm not here to compliment you, so let's go to business, yeah?” The blonde asked, theatrically putting a hand to his head with a disappointed expression. “My name is Nash Gold Jr, I'm the captain of Jabberwock... I don't have to explain who we are, don't I?”

Obviously not, Jabberwock were the most powerful street basketball team of America, no of the world. There wasn't a single person who didn't know them, they were strong and famous.

But the real question right now was...

“What do you want from us?” Nijimura growled, standing in front of Haizaki protectively, receiving a shout of “I'M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, YOU JACKASS!” from said boy.

Nash chuckled and grabbed a basketball, without breaking eye-contact with Nijimura (and Haizaki, at some extend). “I want to see what you're capable of.”

At the sight of such challenge, the two of them quickly took position, like they were waiting Nash to say those words from the beginning, and shot grins to the blonde.

The two-on-one began.

/Gold, Rainbow and Ash/

They lost, that time. The score ended up “20-18”, but Nash was impressed by the two of them, especially by Haizaki's stealing talent and Nijimura's quickly movements.

So he asked them to be part of his team and the other two decided to accept. “Trying new experiences”, right?

It wasn't easy to make friends with the Jabberwock, they were a bit rude and mocked them a bit for begin the only Japanese members of the team, and the only ones that were “gay for each other”.

However it didn't take long to Nijimura and Haizaki to become starters of the team, so the Jabberwock warmed up on them, especially (surprising) Jason Silver to Haizaki (Nash still lamented how that big guy listened more to the younger boy than to him).

Nijimura and Haizaki relationship wasn't a secret to anyone, but the younger teen could feel that something was missing, especially in their sex life. Not that Nijimura wasn't good or anything (he was more than good), but... it felt a little empty sometimes.

It wasn't until a drunken night that Haizaki finally understood his feelings.

Truthfully, the younger teen didn't remember how it ended up as a threesome, what he did remember was how Nijimura and Nash's bodies felt pressed against his: warm, soft and it was like the void didn't even exist.

It wasn't love what the blonde felt for the others, affection maybe, but it was enough for Haizaki since he felt the same for his captain (and Nijimura accepted him just because he knew that he won't try to steal his lover from him).

So that's how they ended up as a threesome, with Nash behind him and Nijimura in front of him, kissing, licking, biting and touching where they could reach.

“Damn, Shougo, you're so sexy.” The blonde whispered, helping the younger teen taking off his shirt as quick as possible, while Nijimura kissed Haizaki's abs and massaged his back.

Without his annoying shirt on, Haizaki turned around and connected his lips with Nash's, beginning a passionate battle of tongues and teeth, with the blonde lazily caressing the younger's groin making the other moan and have difficulties to stay focused.

“Bastards...” Haizaki whispered moving a bit away from that passionate mouth, his grey eyes dazzled in pleasure, a hand in Nijimura's hair and the other one scratching Nash's tattooed arm.

“You don't seem to be opposed...” The black haired teen whispered against his abs, making his lover shiver and was taking Nash's shirt off with the use of one hand (it was pretty difficult because the other boy was behind him).

“Alright, alright, I'll take this off.” Nash chuckled, distancing himself from Haizaki for a moment to toss his shirt on the ground, smirking at the other two with a seductive smile.

Nijimura scoffed and continued to lick Haizaki's stomach, while prying off the younger's jeans, leaving him only with a pair of black boxers.

“Nice.” The blackhead smirked, eyeing the bulge that hide Haizaki's hard dick, licking his lips waiting to take a taste of it.

Haizaki didn't blush, nope, he didn't!

“Shuuzou... you have too much clothes...” Nash whispered, caressing Haizaki's hard nipple and blowing some air on the heated skin of the younger's neck, making the other shiver and growl because those two were making him look like a virgin (and he wasn't for God's sake!)!

“You're right.” Nijimura chuckled, ripping off his own shirt, not caring about it for the moment, leaving him half-naked at the hungry eyes of his other two lovers (because even if Nash continued to deny that, he was).

Haizaki didn't know where to touch or look... he just knew that he liked that sight in front (and behind) him: both boys were bigger than him and sexier... he was slight jealous of the others' bodies (not that he would ever admit it aloud).

“Are you going to make me wait longer or should I go to Jason and leave you two here?” Haizaki scoffed, glancing at both of them with an annoyed expression painted on his face that tried to cover his blush. They were always like that when they had a threesome: Nash and Nijimura tried to dominate the each other, looking like two starving beasts. Hazaiki wasn't their fucking toy or their damn prize! He wanted to have sex with someone who were in the mood like him, not with two hormonal teenagers who couldn't do anything else other than fight!

It seemed like his “threat” worked since both of them glared at him and tackled him on the bed, with his chest pressed on the sheets, making Haizaki bite back a moan. It seemed that it worked way too much.

“You shouldn't say something like that... maybe you should get punished...” Nash smiled, and that smile meant only one thing: run before he gets you. But with Nijimura pressing his neck and his wrists trapped in a strong grip, it was impossible.

“You bastards, get your fucking hands off of me!” Haizaki struggled, groaning and trying to kick something with his legs, but all his attempts were futile. Those two were really really angry... and Haizaki didn't even know why they were so much!

“You know that you got harder since we restrained you, right?” Nijimura asked, his free hand grasped the younger's cock, sending shiver of pleasure down Haizaki's back.

“I don't mind this position.” Nash said, his hands still grasping tightly Haizaki's wrists. He seemed like he was enjoying way too much that position.

“Fuckers...” The grey haired teen whispered, before moaning after Nijimura circled the head of his cock with a finger.

“Damn... I could cum just for looking at your face.” Nash groaned, feeling himself hardening more while looking at Haizaki's face. That boy really didn't know how sexy he was, didn't he? Ah, how much guys he (and Nijimura) had to beat up for looking after Haizaki's ass (surprising the younger teen was pretty oblivious when guys were lusting after him).

“If you cum on my face I'm going to beat you up.” Haizaki growled, lifting his face (after Nijimura's hand left his neck) and now his mouth was in front of Nash's jeans zip. After taking a few deep breaths, he grasped with his teeth the zip and brought it down, making the blonde hiss already knowing what was going to happen. Haizaki wasn't the type to give blowjob often, it was really rare and usually they were only for Nijimura, but damn, he really knew how to use that mouth.

Understanding that his patience was running out, Nash grasped his boxers and jeans and tugged them down, leaving Haizaki's wrists free and his cock fully exposed. Looking down to the younger teen he grasped his head and gently guided it to his pulsing member.

Haizaki huffed but, when he was in front of Nash's cock, he licked his lips and began to taste it, closing his mouth around the head, feeling the blonde's hands tugging his grey hair hurrying him.

Before Haizaki could take the entire length in his mouth, he felt a finger thrusting into him in a quick movement, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Did you two forget that I was here? How cruel...” Nijimura spoke annoyed, adding another finger coaxed with lube inside Haizaki and changing the pace every now and then, driving the younger teen crazy who could only moan around Nash.

“Damn...” The blonde whispered, gritting his teeth. He felt like he could cum even now, but his pride stopped him.

“How do you want it today? Me fucking you? Nash fucking you? Nash and I taking turns?” Nijimura asked to Haizaki, whispering the proposes in his ear and continuing to add more fingers in that tight hole, that now counted a total of four fingers.

No mater how much Nijimura and Nash wanted to fuck him, Haizaki was the one who decided. They didn't want to do something Haizaki wasn't willing to do, so they always asked him what he wanted to do and respected his choices (even if they didn't like when they were really in the mood for a fuck). They would do anything for the younger teen, even if they said the opposite.

Haizaki distanced himself from Nash's cock, gripping the blonde's waist for balancing himself. Thinking about it for some seconds, there was something new he wanted to try and he couldn't take his head off of it for weeks and now it seemed like the right time to make that propose.

“I want... to have both of you inside me...” He said, looking in Nash eyes like he was challenging him. The blonde's eyes nearly fell out for how much he winded them, while Nijimura stopped all his movements.

Haizaki's chin was grasped and his head was forcefully tugged to a side, meeting Nijimura's eyes who had a strange light in them.

“Do you really want it?” The black haired teen asked, but he wasn't neither bothered or annoyed, he was beyond aroused, like Haizaki could feel from the pressure against his bottom.

“Yeah... fuck... could you hurry up?!” The younger teen nearly shouted, scratching Nash's waist who was still in a trance and groaned when he felt the light pain.

“Fine, fine.” Nijimura chuckled, kissing Haizaki's neck and adding another finger inside of the other teen, but even this time he didn't found any resistance.

“What...?” The black haired teen frowned, looking to Haizaki who blushed and kissed Nash for avoiding to answer the question, battling with the other's tongue and circling his neck with his arms, arching his back so much that began to hurt.

However it didn't take a genius to figure out the answer of that question.

“It seems like you've fantasied this for a quite while, uh?” Nijimura smirked, ramming his fingers inside Haizaki, touching the younger teen's prostate and making him moan in pleasure in the kiss he was sharing with Nash.

“Shuuzou... fuck... hurry or I'll beat you up!” Haizaki groaned, shifting until his chest was pressed against Nash's, looking in Nijimura's eyes with hunger.

“It's going to hurt if I don't prepare you right-” Nijimura avoided a kick in his direction and glared to Haizaki who had Nash's hands on his waist.

“I'm not a pussy, you jerk! I want them inside me now!” Haizaki glared, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Nijimura sighed and retired his fingers grabbing Haizaki's waist too after he let his cock free from his pants and boxers.

Glancing to Nash he nodded and the two of them moved Haizaki so the younger teen was sandwiched between them, his entrance above their cocks.

“We're going in now.” Nash warned and the two of them slowly pushed the tip of their cock inside of him, groaning for the tightness and the warm that welcomed them.

“Fuck... so tight...” Nijimura whispered, kissing Haizaki's neck and rubbing his stomach trying to calm the tremors of his younger lover.

Haizaki never felt so full in his whole life, it hurt like hell, but the pleasure was just too much stronger that he couldn't breath. Everything was so fuzzy, a single tear of happiness escaped from his eye and he arched his back against Nijimura's chest, feeling every muscle.

“Move, damn...” He spoke with a shaky voice filled with pleasure and grasped both of the two's hair, hurrying them to hurry the fuck up.

With a chuckle, Nash began to thrust in a slow pace, followed by Nijimura and the two of them began to speed up at every thrust, marking with their mouths and fingers Haizaki's body, too much lost in their pleasure to care if the marks would be seen by the other members (it wasn't the first that happened, and Haizaki nearly killed them once for this).

“Ah... fuck... I'm close...” Haizaki moaned, scratching Nash's back and Nijimura's neck with his sharp nails, leaving ugly lines on his two lovers.

“Go on, Shougo.” Nijimura whispered in his pierced ear, licking the shell and continuing to pump in his asshole. He was close too and by the look of it, so did Nash.

“AH! SHUU-NASH! AH!” Haizaki shouted after he heard Nijimura's words, coming on his stomach and dirtying also Nash's, tightening his entrance unconsciously.

“Fuck!” For his two lovers was too much and they followed him seconds later, coming in his asshole and filling the younger teen again.

“Ah... Ah...” Haizaki was so exhausted that he didn't even feel Nijimura's and Nash's cocks leaving him, he fell on the sheets and cuddled himself like a cat against a pillow, with an expression of pure bliss written on his face.

“He's so cute...” Nash said, caressing the black cornrows and falling to Haizaki's side too. “Jason is going to be so pissed tomorrow... I still don't understand why he is so attached to this brat...”

Nijimura snorted and went to Haizaki's other side, pressing a kiss on his the sleeping boy's shoulder. “Maybe Jason feels like he is his mom.” The black haired teen snickered, circling Haizaki's waist with an arm.

“By the way, you know that Shougo wants to see us fucking each other?” Nash asked, lifting his head to meet Nijimura's gaze.

“Yeah... maybe tomorrow we will... but I'm going to top.” Nijimura answered, snickering at the face of pure horror that Nash made.

“No way, I'm going to top.” The blonde retorted, glaring at the smaller forward.

“Tomorrow one-on-one, the first one who makes ten points tops.” Nijimura proposed with a smug grin, before cuddling more against Haizaki.

“Deal.” Nash smirked, already tasting his victory and (especially) his prize.

Tomorrow was going to be another fun day, but with a team like Jabberwock it was impossible to not have fun.

Well it was going to be if Jason didn't kill them, that's it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think many people are going to kill for writing this, but NijiHaiNash is my secret love!  
> I'm really sorry for not updating anything but school is killing me and truthfully I began to write One-Shot but this is the only one I finished XD  
> Bottom Haizaki is a treasure <3  
> By the way, I had inspiration from this amazing person, check out her art:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2661160


End file.
